


Caught In the Rain

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Please be gentle on me, Super fluffy hopefully, fem!Divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: Just a cute ficlet about Aki getting caught in a downpour with Divine





	Caught In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akiizayoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/gifts).



> I haven't written in a good while and this is my first YGO fic so I'm really excited about it. I hope you like it Aki!  
> Also I love YGO so if you ever want to talk about it or just see a bunch of art, hmu on twitter @ johanandersonn

Aki Izayoi. Renowned pediatric, and overall an intelligent doctor of her time, was stuck in the rain under the roof of the hospital she practiced at. It was an absolute downpour and, on the day she forgot to check the weather forecast to boot. It seemed as if lady fate was not on her end. First, she woke up late and ended up eating her measly breakfast within five minutes before rushing to her normal train station route and getting on the cramped train. She had noticed some people around her carrying umbrellas, but she put no thought into it. Now standing inside the hospital to keep herself dry was just making everything worst. She felt off for the entire day but put on a smile for the world. Just when it was time to get to her safe haven she called home, it began raining cats and dogs. The red head grumbled to herself as she took a seat in the lobby and set her things on the floor. The sweet nurse attending to the front desk, Luca, gave her a small and sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry Miss Izayoi. I would help, but I don’t get off for another three hours. Don’t worry, I bet the rain will let up before then!”

The woman in question couldn’t help but smile back at Luca and nod before she went back to her nursing duties. Aki pulled out her phone and was beginning to type a message to send to Yusei but remembered he was off with Jack and wouldn’t want to force them into the rain like that. Aki sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day before a deep but feminine voice spoke up.

“In need of an umbrella, Miss Izayoi?”

Aki looked up and couldn’t help but hold her breath for a moment. It was Divine. The Divine she harbored secret feelings for. Said woman was a new addition to the surgery team in the hospital and Aki soon found herself swooning nearly each time the two made eye contact. Before her thoughts could run rampant, Divine cleared her throat to snap Aki out of her thoughts.

“Y-yes! I…I didn’t have time to grab mine this morning…”

Diving let out a small chuckle, dear lord help her, and held out the hand that wasn’t carrying the crimson umbrella.

“Here, what do you say I take you home? I don’t see the rain letting up anytime soon and I’d hate to let a rose get caught and drenched.”

Aki quickly grabbed her belongings and then Divine’s hand, so she could be pulled up. Was it her or did the room just shoot up in temperature? Whatever it was, she hoped that the tall red head couldn’t see the blush on her face. 

“You really don’t have to do this, Divine.”

“Oh but I insist, Aki.”

Just hearing her name coming out of those gorgeous lips had her nearly melting. Once she was up the pair walked out, stopping under the roof outside to open the crimson umbrella before continuing on. Without missing a beat, Divine took Aki’s warm hand and held it gently as she let her lead the way. Aki on the inside was nearly screaming but kept her cool. The pair had been flirting, according to the staff, and dancing around each other ever since Divine had entered the picture. It was a graceful dance which required patience, in Aki’s opinion anyway. The tall woman turned to look at Aki and gave her a charming smile.

“Why don’t you tell me about your day Aki. You seemed to be somewhat off your game today.”

“Are you sure? It’s not particularly interesting.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, my Rose. Anything involving you must be interesting.”

A blush covered Aki’s cheeks as she ducked away for a beat before looking back up at Divine.  
“Where do I start…”


End file.
